1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin laminated paper, and, more particularly, relates to a synthetic resin laminated paper which makes it possible to recover paper (or laminated film) materials easily and rationally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, it is generally carried out that used papers are widely restored to paper materials, and that various synthetic resin laminated papers are separated into laminated films and papers, and the papers being reused as paper materials, in view of effective utilization of forest resources and forest and environmental protection.
As for the latter, polyethylene resin laminated papers are widely used for general wrapping, packaging in a form of carton paper containers for juice and milk, and furthermore, one-way (disposable) use paper cups, and the like.
With regard to recovery of this polyethylene resin laminated paper, there are two cases; polyethylene recovery and paper or pulp recovery, but in either case, separating the resin film from the paper is an important problem.
Although the separation of a resin film from paper has conventionally been investigated through such methods as a pre-treatment for better water permeation and a mechanical separation of a resin film from paper, the former does not give sufficient effects while the latter poses such problems as requiring not only a long period of time for mechanical treatment that necessitates greater energy consumption, but also pulverizing of paper and film because of the mechanical treatment for a long period of time, thus resulting in difficulties in separating the film from the paper and, consequently, in recovering them for reuse.